Everyone
by KateSkirmish
Summary: A short drabble for each character's interactions with the others. No slash pairings.
1. Introduction

I got the idea to write some short drabbles for a few unexpected character combinations after seeing one of those things that says "list characters one through ten, then fill in their names in the situations below". The results were lulzy, and I got to thinking... what would each of the characters do if they met the others? It posed an interesting challenge, but then again, not all of the characters COULD meet each other (ie some died before others were introduced), so I'll have to find some sort of solution when I come across those situations.

The entry for each pair will be pretty short, maybe even only a paragraph or two at times. I'm going to try to make everyone as in character as possible because I love that, and I'll mark which ones I've done and which I've yet to do below. Don't expect these to fly out of me either... I think I'll only update when I'm really feeling it, and I don't want to take too much of my attention away from the REAL story I'm writing. Heh. But I think this will be fun, if not for you, then definitely for me. Ha ha. So wish me luck! :D

* * *

1 Aberline

2 Agni

3 Angela/Ash

4 Bard

5 Ciel

6 Elizabeth

7 Finni

8 Grell

9 Lau

10 Madam Red

11 Maylene

12 Pluto

13 Ran Mao

14 Sebastian

15 Soma

16 Tanaka

17 Undertaker

18 William

_ not written

o written

x n/a

(there will be two o's for every one entry because that's just how it is on the grid, and sorry the grid is kind of hard to read, as ffnet doesnt like formatting. )

* * *

_1 _2 _3 _4 _5 _6 _7 _8 _9 _10_11_12_13_14_15_16_17_18

1x_______________________________________________

2__x_____________________________________________

3_____x__________________________________________

4_______x________________________________________

5__________x_____________________________________

6____________x___________________________________

7_______________x________________________________

8_________________x______________________________

9____________________x___________________________

10______________________x_______________________o

11_________________________x_____________________

12____________________________x__________________

13_______________________________x_______________

14__________________________________x____________

15_____________________________________x_________

16________________________________________x______

17___________________________________________x___

18______________________o_______________________x


	2. Madam Red & William

10. Madam Red & 18. William

* * *

Angelina had only met William once, and it was their mutual red haired acquaintance that was responsible. It was a night not too long after her nephew, Ciel, had mysteriously returned, seemingly from beyond the grave.

"But how? How is this possible?" Angelina paced back and forth in the third story parlour of her vast estate. It was spring already, but the London cold had warranted a fire, and the flame's light silhouetted her figure each time she passed it. "It's really him, right? How did he survive?"

She stopped in front of the grand fire place and turned to her butler, Grell, searching his face for answers. She couldn't see his eyes beyond the reflection of the fire in his glasses and it brought forth memories of the Phantomhive estate and her family that had burned within it. Grell turned his head down and looked over the top of his round glasses at her. He smiled. "Do you really want to know what happened?"

Angelina's eyes widened. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Of course a death god like him should know. The eagerness in her heart took over and she rushed to where he was sitting.

"Yes. You tell me. Tell me now!" Her eyes burned red as she grasped his collar with both hands. "What were the circumstances of my beloved's death? Why was my only sister not allowed to escape that burning hell? And how has Ciel returned??" Her voice rose with each question, and she was on the verge of hysteria.

It was then that the large double window over looking the rose garden burst open. Long red velvet curtains blew inwards with the chilly night air, revealing a dark crouching figure perched on the window sill. The wind blew at the fire, and it flickered, throwing shadows around the room as if they were dancing demons come to take the souls of sinners. As the fire calmed, the figure stood and stepped down into the room.

As he entered the light, Angelina was surprised to see a well dressed man in a black business suit. Before she could repsond to the intruder, the man opened a book and began to read aloud. His tone was emotionless and cold.

"Grell Sutcliff, you are to be taken into immediate custody for breaking several of the death god laws: revealing your identity to a human, aiding in the termination of one who is not on the death list, and potentially leaking confidential knowledge from a deceased human's cinematic record." Heclosed the book and looked up with a frown. "Really. I hadn't expected _this thing_ to be causing me so many problems."

Angelina was still overwhelmed by the shock of the intrusion, let alone the reprimand Grell had received. She looked over to him to see if he was as surprised at this turn of events as she was, only to find him reclining against the sofa with one leg crossed over the other and a look of annoyance on his face.

"Tch. I get it, I get it." Grell casually rose from the sofa and walked over to the strange man by the window. As he did so, he blew a kiss to Angelina. "I promise I'll be back soon, my love, but first I need to go with William, here." He shoved a thumb in the suited man's direction.

William furrowed his eyebrows at this. "Grell, you really don't understand the trouble you are in. You have compromised the integrity of our branch, and if this happens again, I can not guarantee that you will return to your post."

"Ugh. Let's just go and get this over with." Grell rolled his eyes and jumped out of the window into the night.

William turned back to the stunned Angelina. He stared at her with an intense look of disgust. Then, without even blinking, he straightened his glasses with a single gloved finger, and followed Grell out the window.

Angelina stood alone in her parlour with the curtains flowing towards her, and the fire growing small and turning to embers behind her. Grell may not have taken him seriously, but William's piercing glare had burned into her, and she hoped she would never again meet him while she was alive.


End file.
